When dreams become reality!
by NewMoonBloodTears
Summary: One dreamer. Two worlds. When I am dragged to the Naruto world, What am I supposed to do? Am I really Nara Uzumaki? Or do I have a secret identity no one knows about? Who am I? Rated k.
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Kagura!

Well, I suppose that you could call me a fan girl

Well, I suppose that you could call me a fan girl. Yes, that would be me. I just love anime though! I've always been a huge fan of Akatsuki. I am always looking for a sign that maybe, they would be out there looking for me! After all, my character is the one and only, infamous Nara Uzumaki. I suppose I should stop rambling on about me though, and get to my point. I so hope this actually happens one day!

It's just a normal summer night. My sister and I have decided to sleep out in the camper. When it first gets dark, we went out to watch the stars. It was so beautiful. We pointed out easy to spot consolations, like the Big Dipper, and Draco. Now, I'd like to say that this was a normal night for us here in a small town, but it wasn't. We had soon after entered the camper. My sister fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. I however, need time to get to sleep. That's when I heard something crash outside. I figured that maybe it was thunder, and looked outside. Nope. Clear sky as far as I could see.

'Relax. It's probably just some kids knocking over trash cans.' I thought, again resting my head on the pillow. I heard the sound again.

'Alright. This is gonna require a scout.' I thought, as I grabbed a flashlight from off of the table that was underneath the bed I was sleeping on. I turned on the flashlight, and walked towards the door. I opened the main door with a loud squeak. I figured that maybe that would've scared them away. Nope. Still heard the sound. It was getting louder though. It was getting louder with every little crash and bang there was. Whoever it was, was getting closer. And fast. I opened the screen door, and walked outside, shutting both of the doors behind me, with the flashlight in my mouth. I waved it low to the ground, afraid of being seen. I soon ventured out into my front yard. I stepped slowly, avoiding making any sound at all.

Crunch!

I had acidentaly stepped on a dry patch of grass. I stopped and stared wide eyed.

'Snap. Now whoever is out here is gonna catch me for sure!' I thought, panicking, and slowly backing up. The only problem to that solution, was that I ran into someone. Someone I had no clue who they were.


	2. Chapter 2: Intro to my best friend Tohru

Recap: 'Snap

Recap: 'Snap. Now whoever is out here is gonna catch me for sure!' I thought, panicking, and slowly backing up. The only problem to that solution, was that I ran into someone. Someone I had no clue who they were.

Story:

I turned around in time to see my best friend Tohru. My friends and I all have nicknames for each other. It comes to mind by our personality.

"Tohru! Thank the lord it's you." I said sighing in relief.

"Kagura! Thank goodness you're here." My friend Tohru said.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be here? It's my house idiot." I answered.

"Good point." She said.

"You were saying?" I said, slightly smiling.

"Yes! We have a problem here. These strange noises have been following me everywhere, and they didn't start until I went out to watch the stars." Tohru said, a look of pure fear on her face.

"When did you go outside to watch the stars?" I asked, now getting a little anxious.

"Around ten fifteen." She responded, as we huddled together for protection.

"That's around when I started to hear the noises too. Only, I was in the camper." I said noticing a pattern starting to form. It turns out, that these strange noises were following us, and got louder, and louder with every one.

"I hope we find out who-" I was interrupted by a shadow moving in the corner of my eye.

"Kagura, what was that?" Tohru asked. By now we were both frightened out of our skins.

Shadows point of view

"They still need each other for comfort, so our best bet is separating them." I whispered into a small headset. There were two of us. One hidden in the bushes, and another, hidden by the bright yellow truck sitting in her driveway.

'Right then. Scare the two apart, and grab one of them. We can't afford to loose either one of them.' My partner's voice crackled over the small speakers.

Our point of view

We heard something rustle in the bushes. We had no clue what the heck it was, so we ran away from it. There was something in the way, so we split up. Just as we were about to get back together, something reached out, and grabbed me.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured? Impossible!

Recap: We heard something rustle in the bushes

Recap: We heard something rustle in the bushes. We had no clue what the heck it was, so we ran away from it. There was something in the way, so we split up. Just as we were about to get back together, something reached out, and grabbed me.

Story:

I was about to scream, when a light blue hand covered my mouth. Just then, I heard Tohru scream a very muffled scream.

"You're coming with us." The voice of the shadow said.

'Dangit! Now I have to admit, this is very scary. GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS!' I thought.

I did the only thing that came to mind. I opened my mouth wide, and bit whomever was keeping me pinned against him. He squeaked, but did not release his hold.

"Having trouble over there Kisame?" A voice said suddenly from in front of us. I stopped struggling for a little bit, only to see red Sharingan eyes. Tohru, my friend that had been caught by whomever it was, had a totally fear stricken look on her face.

"Tohru! Are you ok?" I asked hurriedly. I only got a small nod in return. I looked back up to the man who was holding her, and realized something.

'Wait just a minute. Sharingan? Only four people have that! Tobi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasate. If Tohru is right there, and this person doesn't seem to be annoying, and Naruto isn't here, Gasp that means that this person is Itachi!' I thought. This nightmare was utterly true. Then, I thought to when he had said a name. Kisame.

"No way. Uchiha Itachi…. And Hoshigaki Kisame?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"The pleasure's all mine." The person holding me said.

"…" The person holding Tohru just nodded.

"Holy Crud! Dude, this is so just not right. You guys are supposed to be in an Anime!" I said, yet again struggling to break free of Kisame's grip.

"Hey Itachi. Can I get some help over here?" Kisame asked.

"Sure. Mangeko Sharingan." Itachi responded. His Sharingan changed to the familiar pointed version. Soon, horrible images of him killing his own family popped into my head. I soon fell limp in Kisame's arms.

"Heh. Nobody can withstand the Mangeko. Good Call Tachi-Samma." Kisame said.

Later

I woke up, and sat up, hoping desperately that this was all just a dream. I couldn't see a thing, so I figured that I would trip over something. I looked around and saw pure gray.

"Man. This is gonna suck." I whispered. I slowly stepped away from where I had gotten up at, and walked. I guess I found the stairs, 'cause I tripped and fell all the way down them. I landed on something very soft.


	4. Chapter 4: Who was it?

Recap: "Man. This is gonna suck." I whispered. I slowly stepped away from where I had gotten up at, and walked. I guess I found the stairs, 'cause I tripped and fell all the way down them. I landed on something very soft.

Storyline:

"What the-" Someone was cut off by the landing. I got up, and reached my hands out in front of me, and walked about two to three inches. Bap! Something had just shot up, and hit me in the face.

"Oooow. That huuuurts!" I complained. Whatever it was, it had either fallen back to the floor, or walked away. I held my nose, and backed up. Right into something solid. I screamed, and ran forward. I again tripped on something. This time though, something caught me right before I hit the ground. I slowly opened my eyes. I was suspended about two centimeters before the ground.

"What the heck is all this commotion for?" I heard a voice say. I couldn't exactly talk. My toung was tied up in a knot.

"I, uh, well, um." I tried to explain myself, afraid of whom this mysterious person might be.

"M-might I ask where the heck I am?" I asked wearily.

"Why?" The voice asked me.

"B-because I would like to know." I said, getting stronger.

"Why should I tell you?" The voice said. I looked back and saw that the eyes shining in the dark were a purple. I looked at my hair. Yup, blond. And, in pigtails!

"Dude! This is sooo weird! Freaky! Well, uh, strange?" I said.

"What are you talking about psycho?" The voice asked.

"Put me down." I told whoever was holding me.

"Ok, if you say…" he said letting his voice trail off. He dropped me hard to the floor.

"Oof. Not what I meant idiot." I said.

"What did you just call me?" He said. Turning around.

"I called you an idiot. Hidan." I said, pausing between the end of the sentence and his name. He froze.

"Apparently, my name is Uzumaki Nara. I now demand to know where I am." I said, standing up tall. I knew all about my character, so I could tell that he was staring right into my bright electric blue eyes.

"Akatsuki lair." He mumbled. I had a feeling that he was Hidan.

"Thank you." I said. I turned and walked off. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery revieled!

Recap: "Akatsuki lair

Recap: "Akatsuki lair." He mumbled. I had a feeling that he was Hidan.

"Thank you." I said. I turned and walked off. This was going to be fun.

Story:

I walked back into the hallway, sings how I had no clue which room I came out of. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and I heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. I looked over, and I was right. It was Hidan, and he was mumbling something, when he spotted my glowing electric blue eyes. He stopped, and stared at me.

"Boo." I said. He flinched, and backed off. I soon heard a door clicking open at the bottom of the hall.

"Hey Kagura, where am I?" My friend Tohru said. Finally she had woken up.

"Over here. Look for the light blue eyes." I said.

"Wait, if you have light blue eyes, then that means, I have a blue, and neon yellow eye!" She exclaimed, finally figuring it out.

"Wow! I can't believe it! We're actually Nara and Sasate! That is so cool!" Both Tohru and I said. From now on, we will refer to each other as Nara Uzumaki, and Sasate Uchiha. We ended up falling asleep in the hallway. When we woke up, there was an entire wall of orange blocking my view.

"Nn?" I asked, trying to shake off the blindness.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Something said from in front of me. Sasate still hadn't woken up, and I was afraid of waking her up, so I covered my own mouth to keep me from screaming. The orange wall backed off, and I found that I was in the hallway. Only, it was a gray. Looking out one of the hall windows, it was a perfectly sunny summer day. I looked over, and discovered that it was Tobi, instead of an orange wall. He was up in my face trying to see if I was still alive.

"OMG. You aren't supposed to scare me like that." I said.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"Let's just say, if you want to keep that mask in one piece, don't startle me like that ever again." I said bluntly.

"Oh, ok. Tobi's sorry." Tobi said, and walked off. I got up, totally forgetting that Sasate was leaning up against my arm. She fell to the floor, (Rather hard too….. X3) and woke up.

"Huh? What? I'm awake! Let's fight!" She shouted. She looked around, and only saw me.

"Hee hee?" I said, now knowing that I was going to die. She activated the Sharingan, and I ran down the stairs. I ran into somebody, excused myself, and dove behind the fridge.

"Oh Nara…. Where are you? Just get your little butt out here and take your beating." Sasate said. She was getting closer, and I hoped that she wouldn't find me. Too late. She looked in my direction, and knocked over the fridge.

"Nyah!" I shouted, and dodged one of her punches. I jumped up, and ran, diving behind whomever was there.

"Well well well. Look who's powerless now." A familiar voice said.

"You think hiding from an Uchiha is easy?!" I said, flicking the person in the back of the head. Sasate heard me, and dove toward the person, who stepped out of the way.

Bang!

Instead of her hitting me, I smacked my head up against the wall.

"Serves you right." Sasate said, and walked off.

Next time: Who was the person I dove behind, and why does he keep picking on me?! Are Sasate and I still friends? Find out next time on When Dreams Become Reality, chapter six: Mystery revealed!


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: "Serves you right

Recap: "Serves you right." Sasate said, and walked away.

Story:

"Aaw man. That hurt! What'd I run into?" Nara asked no one in particular.

"A wall. Duh." The familiar voice came from behind me.

"Oh shut your mouth." Nara said this person was really starting to tick her off! She turned in time to see Hidan standing in front of her.

"Why do you keep picking on me!?" Nara asked him.

"Because you're fun to pick on." He replied.

'Oh that's it. You are gonna suffer _**my**_ wrath. Feel the power of the last two of the Uzumaki family.' Nara thought. She just glared at him as he walked off.

Sorry the Chapter is so short. I was going to make it longer, but I don't have the time right now. Please review, and tell me if you'd like to add a Character!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or any songs, or catch phrases used in this Fanfiction. Positive Corrections and opinions are welcome! (Yes, you may say that you don't like it. But if you do, please make it in a nice way! :3 Thanks!)


	7. Chapter 7: Mission and a strange secret!

"Finally

"Finally! A mission!" I complained as Sasate and I walked through the woods.

"Stop your complaining. We're almost there." Sasate said. Her wolf ears suddenly twitched.

"What is it Sasa? Who's there?" I asked impatiently.

"Someone is training in the bushes…." Sasate said. We both looked through the bushes.

On the other side of the bushes

Naruto dodged a Kunai, only to land upon two more that were somehow lodged tip up in a tree.

"Ooowie! Zuki-chan! That hurts!" he yelled.

"Well then, pay more attention then Naruto!" The girl said. She had black cat ears and a black tail. She looked as if she was trying to kill Naruto. My eyes widened.

"Naruto." I whispered. I jumped in the way of a Kunai heading towards him. I was hit in the left arm. I saw my brother get wide eyed.

"Hey! Thanks miss!" Naruto shouted from behind me.

"Y-you're welcome, Naruto." I said, a slight smile on my face.

"Y-you know my name?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"It will all come to life when the time comes for you to know, Naruto. When the time comes." I said. I didn't want to tell him yet.

"Hey Zuki-Chan? Do you know her?" Naruto shouted. Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes, as Sasate stood up, and joined me.

"Okay…. Zuki-chan? Do you know these people?" Naruto asked the strange girl.

"Nope, not a clue. Hey, are you guys new around here?" The girl asked.

"Eh…. Kind of…" Sasate said.

"Yes. Kind of…. Was it Zuki-Chan?" I said. Wrong move. The strange girl's face was turning red in anger. Naruto was trying to hold her down, but it wasn't working.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR IT! I SWEAR!" The girl shouted. She was getting angrier, and angrier every second Naruto held her down. She finally broke loose of Naruto's hold. She charged at me. I didn't know what to do, so I simply moved out of the way. She hit her head against a tree, and got even more angry.

Five minutes later

I was on the ground, bloodied and mangled. Sasate just stared at me with wide eyes. (Normal for her. )

'Ah yes, but I bet that if I called Kisame out here, he would kick her butt! Hee hee hee' Sasate thought, as a Nara + Kisame joke. (NOT funny.)

"_**Anyway**_, my real name is Misawaki. You can call me Mika for short." The girl said, not caring that they were wearing Akatsuki coats.


	8. Chapter 8: Name fest!

Uaaah! Finally chapter 8!

Recap: "_**Anyway**_, my name is Misawaki. You can call me Mika for short." The girl said, not caring that they were wearing Akatsuki robes.

Story:

"Nice to meet you Mika. My name is Sasate Uchiha, and she, is Nara Uzumaki." Sasate said, pointing to me. (Who is just about now getting up.) Naruto stared, wide eyed at me.

"Uzumaki? I thought I was the only one with that last name! Where do you come from?" Naruto asked, rushing towards me.

"Konohagakure, why?" I responded, pulling information from my brain. Sasate and Mika laughed.

"What's so funny?!" I asked, not even the slightest bit irritated.

"T-the look, on y-your face!!" Sasate managed to choke out before dropping to the ground in laughter.

"Oh, right. So now _Lassie_'s making fun of me." I sighed. Sasate stopped laughing, as I started. Mika just laughed harder.  
"Lassie, huh?" She growled.

"Well then, I suppose miss stupid would come up with something like that!"

I stopped, and glared at her.

"Stupid is as Stupid does!" I shouted. The comments were flung back and fourth many times, each with it's new sting, followed by the burn of an old one. Mika, however, just laughed even harder.

"Fire breather!" I shouted. Sasate cringed, and shot back.

"Innocence slayer!" I stood, flabbergasted. Sasate stood in shock at what she had just done.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry!" She said, her hands flying over her mouth.

'Try not to cry.' I reminded myself.

'She was just fooling around like you were.'

"Me too." I said. The word rang around in my head.

'Fire breather' That must've hurt her somehow.

"You know I was just kidding, right?" Sasate smiled. I nodded.

"Y-yeah. I know. It just stung a little bit."

"Yeah, that last one kinda stung a little too." Sasate said. I hung my head.

"I am so sorry Sasa. Forgive, and not kill me?" I suggested. She laughed, and hugged me.

"Forgive, and not kill you."

Mika held her tounge out.

"Bleh, happy ending. Now, what was it exactly you were sent out to do?" She asked, eyeing the robes.


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Belonging!

Recap: "Bleh, happy ending. Now, what was it exactly you were sent out to do?" She asked, eyeing the robes.

Story:

Sasate smiled, looking over to me.

"What? You want _me_ to explain?" I asked. She nodded, and laughed.

"Of course! Now, start explaining!" She smiled. I sighed.

"Yeah. Right. Well, ok. So, the leader told us to come out here, in order to catch one of the Jinchurikis, but I don't even think he knows we're ones himself." I said.

"Ah, I see. Well, you can come meet me after your mission, I'll be out here too." Mika said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Mika! Well, I suppose we'll see ya later!" Sasate said, hugging our newly found friend.

"Bye!" Both of us said, waving as we went on our way.

~Mika~

"They seem pretty nice, huh Naruto?" She asked, giving Naruto a noogie, and messing up his blonde hair.

"Yeah, but that one seems to know me…. It's kinda creepy!" Naruto exclaimed. Mika stopped to ponder a little bit.

"It _is_ kinda weird."

~Trees~

Two different eyes stared out from the same body.

"Well well well. Won't the leader be happy to hear about _this_. We've caught two Jinchuriki already, and we haven't even tried." One side said. The other side spoke up too.

"Indeed."

Heya, Nara Rei Uzumaki here! Sorry for the short chapter, but I Really wanted to post. If you have any ideas, or want me to make your character a part of this story, let me know. Don't forget to R&R!! ^___^


	10. Chapter 10: Things get More mysterious!

Recap: Two different eyes stared out from the same body.

"Well well well. Won't the leader be happy to hear about _this_. We've caught two Jinchuriki already, and we haven't even tried." One side said. The other side spoke up too.

"Indeed."

Story:

I sighed, looking around the somehow familiar village.

"Remind me, _how, exactly _we ended up in Konoha, again?" I asked, looking at Sasate. She smiled slightly.

"I wanna see If Gaara will recognize me." She cooed. I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ she'd wanna see _Gaara_. Then it hit me…

"Aren't we supposed to be in _Suna_?" I asked. Sasate laughed.

"I remember seeing on the calender back at the base, and Today, I just happen to know, is the day that the Sand council comes to Konoha for their annual Meeting. I sighed, and rolled my eyes again, until I heard my name being called.

"Nara! Hey, Uzumaki!!! Over here!" An oddly familiar voice rang….

"Sounds like Kiba." I muttered to myself. Sasate smacked me over the head.

"That's because it _is _Kiba! Dork!" She whispered angrily. I looked over, and, sure enough, the brown haired man with the white dog on his head waved to us.

"Get over here, Uzumaki! You too, Uchiha!" Kiba shouted. We reluctantly walked over to the group. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were waiting for us. Kiba smirked.

"Remember the bet we made?" Kiba asked. Sasate and I looked confused.

"The one we made last night?" Kiba replied, slouching a little. He was loosing hope.

"You won." He mumbled, handing Sasate and I one hundred Yen each. Sasate took me off to the side.

"What is happening?! We weren't _here_ last night!!" She whispered vigorously.

"It's like, they don't even know that we're different, let alone that we are in Akatsuki." I whispered back to her. She dropped the hold she had on my collar, and stared blankly at them.

"Nara-baka, that's the first thing intelligent you've ever said." She said, pulling me back up, and over to the group.

"Sorry about that." Sasate smirked.

~Trees~

The same two eyes as earlier stared at the two Kunoitchi.

"Shouldn't we report this, too?" The dark voice said. The lighter voice responded.

"Let's wait for more evidence."


End file.
